Best I Ever Had
by xsilentlyxscreamingx
Summary: So you sailed away into a grey sky morning. Now I'm here to stay; love can be so boring. What was it you wanted? Could it be I'm haunted? But it's not so bad...you're only the best I ever had.


**Disclaimer**; so, I'm stumped in the middle of my other story, and this came to mind.

The title is from a Vertical Horizon song, but I highly suggest listening to _DanielaSings_' cover of it on YouTube since that's how I expect it to sound in the story.

_**x-x**_

Just by the way that Kendall had solemnly walked into apartment 2J, his family and friends knew he wasn't in a good mood. And instead of badgering him with questions, they let him go into his room. They knew it wasn't the time or place for it. From what Mama Knight was told by the other boys, Kendall and Jo had once again broken up. And it wasn't a very good one.

Kendall had closed his door and fell onto his bed, sighing deeply and swallowing to push the lump away. He had lost Jo yet again. But it was different this time. She wasn't on a plane moving across the world. She'd ended it after the whole Babylace incident. She couldn't look past Kendall calling her Jo. As much as Kendall tried to deny it, Jo knew he was still thinking about Lucy. She was right, though.

He hadn't even gone to the airport to see Lucy off, unlike the guys and Camille, who did. He was too busy planning a date. But even if he wasn't, he probably still wouldn't have gone. He didn't want to see her hurt. Hurt that he'd caused. He saw the look on her face when she'd seen him and Jo down by the pool, sharing a lounge chair. He wanted to walk after her when she'd turned on her heels and went back inside. He also remembered the death glare that Camille had shot him before going after the girl herself.

The blond had known from the second Jo ended their relationship, that he wasn't upset because of that. He was upset that he was alone once again. If he'd just picked Lucy, he would have avoided more heartache. His own and Jo's. And yes, he felt terrible for Jo. She was still a friend of his. And he had basically broke her heart all over again. He shook his head of all of the thoughts.

Grabbing his laptop, he quickly logged into his Facebook. He frowned a bit when he got a notification that Jo had changed her relationship status back to single, so he did the same.

"Ugh...that is all. -_-" he posted on his wall. He was about to get back off when he saw a video that Camille had posted a few hours earlier.

'_My best friend, everyone. We all need to work to make Lucy Stone a world known name. She may act like a little toughie, but you can always hear the emotion in her singing. Okay, I'll shut up now. (WATCH THE VIDEO!)_' the method actress posted. He saw that Lucy had liked the post.

Taking a deep breath, he clicked the thumbnail and YouTube popped up in a new tab. He breath hitched quickly as Lucy's face appeared. She was beautiful. 'Well, when isn't she?' he asked himself. Lucy had hair up in a messy bun and was wearing a pair of black framed glasses, not caring about her contacts.

She gave a small smile to the camera "_Hey, guys. I know its been a long while. I haven't posted anything since I moved to LA. But I'm back in Atlanta now. Things didn't work out too well, but I don't want to bore you all._" she said with a dry chuckle. "_This is one of my favorite songs and I know the cover isn't really my style, but I still hope you like it._" she spoke. Without any further interruption, she began strumming her guitar and singing.

He bit his lip as he watched her sing. That lump was coming back full force. He took in a shaky breath and let it out slowly. Kendall knew he was the reason for Lucy covering this song.

"_But it's not so bad, you're only the best I ever had. You don't need me back, you're just the best I ever had._"

Kendall kept telling himself that he wasn't going to cry. The last time he cried was when his father died. He wasn't going to again. But as much as he tried to deny it, he couldn't stop the single tears that dripped from each eye, down his cheek.

"_And it may take some time to patch me up inside. But I can't take it so I run away and hide, and I may find in time that you were always right._"

He paused the video, not wanting to hear any more. He knew all along that he'd made the wrong choice. He never should have let Lucy slip through his fingers. He knew that whatever he had with Jo before she left was long gone.

Jo was right on the money when she accused Kendall of still having feelings for Lucy.

He missed every smile, every laugh. He missed the way she would participate -_albeit, sometimes reluctant at first_- in their hijinks. He missed the way her normally hard eyes softened and sparkled as he finally asked her out. He missed her lips. Even though it was their only kiss, it was the best kiss he'd ever had. Her lips were soft from the unflavored lip balm she used. His hands fit perfectly on the curve of her hips. He could faintly feel the flames that erupted where she'd rested her hands on his shoulder and chest.

He needed her again.

Kendall pulled his phone from his pocket, shakily dialing a number, hoping to God that it hadn't been changed. After a few rings, it picked up.

"_Hello?_"

He exhaled and gave a shadow of a smile.

"Hey."

**_x-x_**

I know the ending was crappy as **fuck**. Should I do a part two? _Or no_?


End file.
